broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Starbolt
Starbolt is the creation of Starbolt the Pegasus Personality Starbolt is a loyal and compassionate pony who tries to find humor and optimism in every aspect of life. While his traits make him strong, he often avoids conflict whenever possible and downplays himself if he feels he will cause any unwanted attention. This goes especially for flying and racing, as he will back down if the opposing pony is taking the event beyond good sport. During conversation it is often that Starbolt takes the proverbial back seat, speaking only when he feels it is right or warrants his response. He is careful to think his words over as it is a constant habit to say things he doesn't mean, and will sometimes trail off into a incoherent sentences as he realizes his grammatical/logical mistakes. Traits While in flight, Starbolt can generate a bright white color trail that imitates that of a comet's tail. The faster he travels the bighter it gets and at maximum speeds almost bursts into flames from the intensitiy. At slower speeds it is not uncommon for Starbolt to generate visible wingtip vortices when gliding with his wings extended and often wears equipment to enhance their appearances during aerial acrobatics. History Born and raised in Cloudsdale, Starbolt attended the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp when he was a young colt. At an early age Starbolt would take a deep interest in astronomy and spent most of his early years learning all he could about the subject. One night, while observing a passing by comet, he would chase it in the vain attempt to watch it for as long as possible. This event would give him his cutie mark in the form of a single comet. During his cutie mark celebration at his parents home in Cloudsdale, Starbolt would recieve his prized possesion, a silver plated telescope as a gift in celebration of earning his mark. His first job was making snowflakes at the Cloudsdale factory and would spend time there before starting his own business in delivering goods throughout Equestria. Job Working as a delivery pony, Starbolt makes his living delivering mail and goods to residents around Equestria. While his job is not his pride and joy, it is always the amount of time he spends in flight, and the compliments he recieves from ponies because of his quick service. When the time comes for the residents of Ponyville to change the season, Starbolt offers up some of his time assisting them in changing the weather, as he feels in debt for the citizens who fuel his very livelihood. Hobbies - Starbolt holds a near fanatical interest with astronomy that almost rivials his passion for flying. At night before bed, Starbolt will spend hours reading his personal collection of books on the subject, and many times he will pass out on his bed with an open book at his side. His prized possession is his silver plated telescope that he had since his days living with his parents at his old Cloudsdale home. - Flying is something Starbolt holds dear to his heart. More than just a means of transportation, it is in his own eyes the very epitome of personal freedom. While he performs some of his arial acrobatics on the job, it is on his off days that he pulls off some of his more complex tricks like free falling. His most spetacular aerobatics are performed at night when his color trail is most effective as it becomes one of the brightest objects in the night sky. To assist in his stunts he often wears equipment that can fire off an assortment of fireworks, smoke trails, and flares. Trivia *Starbolt shares the same traits as his human counterpart. His aerial stunts and love for flying reflect his human creators desire to be a pilot in the U.S. Air Force that started at an early age. Category:Brony; Pegasus; Male. Category:Bronie